


Far and away / Там за горизонтом

by ishvaria



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace





	Far and away / Там за горизонтом

***  
Шум льющейся воды скрадывает звуки закрываемой двери и шагов босых ног по полу… и только когда ее руки обнимают его сзади, а сама она прижимается всем телом в откровенно-агрессивной ласке, он замирает под тугими струями воды... перехватив ее быстрые, вездесущие пальцы и чуть повернув голову в ее сторону, намеренно-строгим тоном произносит через плечо, - Опоздание к началу вахты – серьезный проступок, кадет Трейс…  
\- И меня ждет суровое наказание… - подтверждает она, откровенными поцелуями обжигая шею, - ведь я – провинилась, энсин Адама…   
Развернувшись, он впивается ей в губы, затыкая этот ненасытный рот, жадный до грубой нежности, не желая больше слушать ее чуть севший от предвкушаемых удовольствий голос, что так невообразимо его заводит… всегда… везде… даже в полете…   
Меньше триады минуло с того странного недо-спора и полета вслепую в Каньоне, а расцепить их с Карой сейчас можно было, пожалуй, только насильственным путем… И дело не сексе, хотя его постоянное наличие – фактор достаточно приятный, дело в их созвучии… Ли не взялся бы объяснить это… просто, когда он знает, что она – его ведомый, все становится таким ясным и простым… Таким же, как ее появление в казармах старшего года выпуска одной ночью – когда она пришла и просто забралась в его отсек, игнорируя туповатые шуточки и деланное возмущение остальных…   
\- Собираешься спать стоя, как лошак? – сдвинувшись к самой стене, она говорит, даже головы в его сторону не повернув. А когда он, запинав свои манеры и то, что принято называть нормами поведения, поглубже, вместе с голосом разума, все-таки ложится рядом, Кара заставляет его себя обнять, притягиваясь ближе… - Так холодно… спать одной… согрей меня, Ли…   
Судя по тому, как все между ними продолжается – он вполне справился… но – кем они стали друг для друга… и стали ли вообще кем-то, кроме партнеров по снятию напряжения в самых невероятных местах и позах… Ли вряд ли может ответить…   
Душ по-прежнему включен, но кабина кажется пустой… только подойдя почти вплотную можно заметить у задней стенки, прямо под теплыми струями воды сидящую парочку… Ли спиной опирается на стенку, широко разведя ноги, Кара, устроившись между, то и дело запрокидывает голову назад, ему на плечо, подставляя лицо воде… судорожные вздохи срываются с полураскрытых губ… Его руки почти небрежно ласкают ее грудь и клитор, она же, заведя руки за спину и чуть отодвинувшись, пытается заставить перестать его думать… совсем… И в какой-то мере у нее это, несомненно, выходит…   
\- Тебе нужно совершить… подвиг… - не прекращая попыток, произносит она, заставляя его улыбаться, - что? Я не про твои боевые вылеты и кульбиты на всех парадах подряд. Я про что-то… оставить след… даже здесь, в Академии! Тебя должны запомнить не просто как лучшего на курсе пилота…  
\- А как – кого? – лениво уточняет он, замедляя темп движения, что заставляет ее нетерпеливо ерзать, прижимаясь к нему ближе…  
\- Не знаю… но уверена, что Маверик и Айсман точно не были примерными мальчиками… - сбрасывает она козыри. Прекратив ее ласкать, Ли за плечи разворачивает ее к себе и, останавливая ее движение навстречу, смотрит прямо в глаза, - Маверик и Айсман – лучшая двойка на флоте… так было и тут, несмотря на то, что они всегда соперничали друг с другом…   
\- Тебе нужен свой ведомый! – делает она собственные выводы, - Ли, возьми меня! Мы отлично работаем в паре, у нас получится! Мы станем лучше них!   
\- Тебе еще летать и летать, кадет… - с явным сожалением вздыхает он, - хотя стоит отдать тебе должное, если не будешь выпендриваться, станешь лучшей… после меня…  
\- Я стану – лучше тебя! – преодолев его мгновенное сопротивление, Кара укладывает его на спину, восседая сверху, - Потому что ты – мой ведущий…   
Деликатное покашливание и громкий ржач на заднем фоне выдают сопляка-дежурного с главной тумбочки, что послан сюда не просто так… первым покинув кабину, Ли на ходу оборачивает полотенце вокруг бедер, и глядя мимо, обращается, - Что-то хотели, кадет?  
\- Начальник Академии вас ждет… - смущенно мямлит он и, кажется, даже краснеет… мгновения спустя Ли понимает – почему... Кара, не озаботившись даже полотенцем, быстро облачается в форму, оставленную как попало в открытом шкафчике у противоположной стены…  
\- Доложить по форме! – рявкает Ли просто на всякий случай, заставляя кадета вспомнить устав.  
\- Так точно, сэр! – глаза того стекленеют, замирая на нем, - Энсин Адама, вас вызывает начальник Академии, время прибытия – пять минут, сэр!   
\- Принято… - по форме же отвечает Ли, - Свободны, кадет... – он оборачивается, еще успевая заметить мелькнувшую в глубине казармы форму среднего крыла… Каждый раз… с каждым ее уходом что-то будто лопается в груди… Ли не задумывается наперед… не сейчас, еще слишком рано… еще так много нужно успеть… разобраться в себе… и понять – а тем ли занялся… Вот Кара – она не сомневается… у нее есть точно выверенная цель… а у него? Папины мечты, папины надежды… оправдать его ожидания… не подвести… Потому что, даже если и есть младший брат – для исправления косяков старшего, это совсем не так – как кажется… все – не то, чем кажется…   
\- Вызывали, сэр? – остановившись на пороге кабинета по уставу, Ли замирает в ожидании.   
Начальник Академии поворачивается от окна, что смотрит на летное поле, - А, энсин… да… Как думаете, нам стоит устроить смотр боевых машин в ближайший Колониальный день? Или обойтись простым парадом?  
\- Сэр? – на всякий случай изображая полное непонимание, произносит Ли.  
\- Да, энсин… мне повторить вопрос? Ведь, похоже, что вы занимаете мое место в ночное время, давая разрешения на полеты и даже участвуя в них! Молчите! – предупреждает он желание Ли оправдаться, - Если откроете рот, то мне придется принять меры… а я не хочу лишать сына Адамы привилегий! Поэтому – молчите и слушайте!   
Стараясь не слишком спешить, Ли в итоге почти бегом пересекает плац, доходя до нужных казарм. Дежурный дремлет на тумбочке, придав ему подзатыльником ускорение, Ли меряет шагами холл, пока Кара не появляется в полной готовности спустя требуемые 45 секунд… будто в униформе спала…   
\- Кадет Трейс, явилась по требованию! – плохо скрывая пытающуюся вылезти улыбку, приветствует по форме она. Ли смеривает ее более чем удовлетворенным взглядом, не слишком торопясь унять свое разыгравшееся вдруг воображение на тему ее формы и своих сексуальных фантазий…   
\- Вольно, кадет… - кивает он, отводя ее в сторону, чтоб ожидающий очередной порции сплетен дежурный не получил свое, - Значит так – у нас есть срочная работа по приказу начальника Академии, он поручил мне выбрать ведомого… не дай мне пожалеть, что – назвал тебя…

_Олимпик Кэриер… пассажирский лайнер, рассчитанный на межпланетарные рейсы в границах одной солнечной системы. У него есть гипер-движок, но не слишком мощный бортовой компьютер не позволяет рассчитывать длинные скачки. Общее количество пассажиров и команды на борту – чуть больше тысячи человек…_

\- Пока все понятно? – приостановив запись, Уоррик Бизли – глава департамента по ЧС, с нескрываемым подозрением рассматривает двух совсем еще зеленых пилотов, что прислали четверть часа назад из Академии по личному запросу… Вроде как начальник по старой памяти лучших пообещал… - Если возникают вопросы, задавайте сразу по ходу дела…  
\- Сэр… - Ли гасит порыв поднять руку под ее слегка насмешливым взглядом, - Я правильно понимаю, что судно не выходит на связь, но есть визуальное подтверждение его невредимости?  
\- Да, все верно… И нам от вас нужно, чтобы вы на него попали и выяснили, что там произошло, нужна ли помощь… - оглядев обоих, Бизли продолжает, - Наверняка вас интересует, почему мы сами не можем этого сделать…  
\- Потому что летать не умеете! – нахально заявляет Кара, до сих пор хранившая молчание, - Это неважно, мы уже тут и мы – лучшие!   
\- Кадет Трейс, заткнитесь! – обрывает ее Ли, не утруждая себя даже взглядом, - Прошу прощения, сэр, за неуставное поведение кадета. Мы в вашем распоряжении, причины, побудившие вас обратиться за помощью, не важны.  
\- Ничего страшного, энсин, я удовлетворю любопытство вашего кадета, - Бизли как-то нехорошо улыбается, - мы не можем подлететь на расстояние для стыковки, хотя пытались множество раз. Все попытки заканчиваются провалом – нас просто не хотят пускать внутрь…  
\- Почему вы думаете, сэр… - стараясь соблюдать субординацию, спрашивает Ли, - что нас с кадетом оно… чтобы это ни было, пропустит?  
\- Потому что мы перехватили кусок передачи от бортового компьютера зашифрованному источнику… - говоря все это, Бизли переключает видео на мониторе, разворачивая его экраном к ним, - мы не знаем, журнал ли это того, что уже было или совпадения, коими славится глубокий космос… но – вот что там было…

_… два вайпера кружат вокруг корабля с настойчивостью назойливых мух, то залетая на перекрестный с ним курс, то пристраиваясь по бокам почетным эскортом, стараясь держаться ближе к иллюминаторам… С корабля идет передача на непонятном языке, в которой проскакивают панические нотки… но ответа от пилотов они так и не получают… А потом… вайперы – сперва один, а следом и второй, открывают огонь по безоружному пассажирскому лайнеру, в итоге уничтожая его…_

\- И что вы хотите сказать, сэр? – Ли хмурится, - Что мы имеем какое-то отношение ко всему происходящему на этой записи? То, что там – вайперы, не значит…  
\- Вы хорошо разглядели номера на бортах, энсин? – уточняет глава департамента по ЧС, - Я могу включить еще раз, если…  
\- Не надо! – прерывает его Кара, - Мы все рассмотрели… и этого просто не может быть! Это какой-то монтаж, чтобы очернить и…  
\- Эта запись не покидала этих стен, кадет… и – не покинет. Она для внутреннего пользования и под грифом… - Бизли устало трет глаза, - Она сделана для нас, ребята… и пока мы не поймем, что она означает или для чего – вряд ли попадем на корабль.   
\- Может, нам смоделировать ситуацию, сэр? – подумав, выдает Ли, - Если бортовые номера наших вайперов соответствуют тем, что на записи, то… то, что на лайнере, может принять нас за своих… они ведь на записи пытались связаться с ними…   
\- Интересно… но есть риск, что все пойдет по другому сценарию и огонь откроют уже против вас.  
\- У этой посудины нет огневой мощи! – презрительно фыркает Кара, - она только и может, что людей с места на место перевозить…   
\- А вы, кадет, насколько понимаю, только на вайпере считаете достойным летать? – заинтересовано на нее глядя, спрашивает Бизли.  
\- Почему… - Кара поводит плечом, - пилотировать ржавое ведро с гвоздями весьма достойно, особенно, если тебя с этим ведром вместе и спишут по выслуге лет…   
\- Кара, заткнись уже! – одними губами шепчет Ли, но та продолжает делать вид, что ее это никак не касается, - Пилоты-истребители это элита, пилоты вайперов – полубоги… - повторяет она уже не раз слышанное Ли, - И я намерена не просто войти в этот закрытый клуб, чтоб на порожке постоять…  
\- Мне кажется, вы туда пинком двери открывать будете… - добродушно смеется Бизли. – Что ж, друзья мои… инструктаж, если можно это считать таковым, окончен…   
\- Пилоты – по машинам? – с надеждой уточняет Кара, снова заставляя Ли закатывать глаза, - Простите кадета Трейс, сэр, она опять торопит события. Это от излишнего усердия, сэр! – получив под столом чувствительный пинок, Ли его возвращает, продолжая держать учтивую улыбку на лице.   
Уоррик Бизли с интересом рассматривает обоих, прежде чем согласно кивнуть, поднимаясь, - ваш кадет не так уж и неправа, юноша… Пилоты по машинам…  
\- Фрака с два ты увидишь меня в своей душевой, энсин! – выделяя его звание, сообщает только ему она, направляясь к ангару… Догнав, он преграждает ей путь, - Чего ты взъелась, Кара моя? Что по шерстке не гладил в присутствии начальства? Так научись сперва держать себя в рамках, а не брякать первое приходящее на ум!  
\- Это я – взъелась? Да ты себя слышишь вообще? Или так корона на уши давит? – отдернув руку, она приближается почти вплотную, - Ли Адама боится проигрыша? Или того, случится после?  
\- Ли Адама боится – не оправдать… - неожиданно откровенен он, - тех надежд, что на него возлагают… все… Даже ты… Особенно, ты…   
\- Ты серьезно? – перестав злиться, Кара вглядывается в ставшее почти близким за последнее время его лицо, - Ты – серьезно… Но послушай! Если уж сами спасатели облажались, от нас никто чудес не ждет… и если не выйдет, то они будут искать другие варианты… уверена, они у них уже есть, потому что сильно сомневаюсь, что мы – последняя надежда тех, кто мог остаться в живых на том борту…   
\- А если это так и есть? – Ли не шутит, - если мы и впрямь – последнее средство и мы… - она не дает договорить, накрыв его губа ладошкой…  
\- Значит, им крупно не повезло!   
\- Умеешь ты подбодрить… - невеселая усмешка так и норовит выползти, - тебе бы в летные инструкторы пойти… зубы заговариваешь влегкую! Еще бы и летала так же…  
\- Я – отличный пилот!   
\- После меня! – не остается в долгу Ли, - И давай уже – без лишних разговоров…  
\- Не выйдет… - на ходу отвечает она, - ты постоянно болтаешь в эфире!   
\- Знаешь другой способ коммуникаций? – бросает он ей вслед, - жду предложений!   
Олимпик все там же, где и был… и выглядит вполне миролюбиво… можно даже сказать – тихо и мирно… Не верится, что с кораблем что-то может быть не так.   
\- Облети с той стороны, а я зайду сзади… - дает указания он, - только… Старбак… будь внимательна… неизвестно, что все это может быть.   
\- Не нагоняй тоску, Аполло! – отбивается она, тем не менее добавляя, - И следи за собой, тебя прикрывать некому…   
\- Ты тоже будь осторожна, - ловя себя на улыбке, отзывается он.  
Корабль не подает ни признаков агрессии… да и чем бы – оружия у них нет и не было никогда… Ли все рассматривает его с приличного расстояния, не решаясь сделать ход…  
\- Аполло… - раздается в наушниках, - мы сюда приперлись любоваться открывающимся видом или чем-то полезным заняться?  
\- Не торопи меня, Старбак… и сама не лезь на рожон… - вовремя предупреждает он, - сделаем так – ты по вертикальному эллипсу, я – по горизонтальному… Если все благополучно… - он умолкает, не желая зря пророчить.  
\- Принято, Аполло… - отзывается она, выравнивая нос по курсу и продолжая засорять эфир, - Вот скажи мне, будь ты на этом корабле, что бы предпочел?   
\- В каком смысле?  
\- В том самом! – она смеется, - Мы ведь можем и не лезть туда… оставить все, как есть… Или – что-то изменить… Фрак! Он меня пытается поймать силовым захватом!   
\- Уйди из-под луча! – реагирует он, - Старбак, ты меня слышишь?  
\- Да, не ори… сама догадалась… - она отводит вайпер на расстояние, превышающее размах действия луча, - что-то тут неправильно… Аполло, давай попробуем синхронно в вертикальной и горизонтальной плоскостях…   
\- Возможно, тогда у бортового компьютера не хватит ресурсов… - договаривает ее мысль он, - хорошо, начинаем в этот раз от кормы…  
\- Чтобы он дюзы запустил? – ехидничает она.  
\- Если бы хотел, то давно бы улетел, - резонно возражает Ли, - и возился бы с ним кто-нибудь другой, где-то на краю Вселенной…   
\- В подобных кораблях не установлен ИИ, - Кара замолкает, - или… мы чего-то не знаем?  
\- Мы много чего не знаем, Старбак… - отзывается почти командным голосом он, - курс по вектору… на минус пять…   
Ни с одной из точек зрения корабль не выглядит ни устрашающим, ни поврежденным… со своей траектории Ли отлеживает движение вайпера Старбак и точкой на экране, и визуально… Олимпик никак не реагирует на их одновременное приближение… наверное, стоит этому порадоваться, но Ли словно чувствует что-то… и это что-то ему совсем не нравится… Вспышка… неожиданная, совершенно беззвучная и будто случившаяся прямо внутри вайпера, ослепляет… лишая зрения, слуха и голоса заодно… Ли кажется пытается найти приборную панель, расположение и порядок которой знает едва ли не с самого первого своего полета… но ощущение, что вайпера уже нет отчего-то не отпускает… всплывает странная сама по себе мысль _Так вот как это было, с Карой…_ хотя – при чем тут Кара и что с ней такое было… 

_Девственно-чистая и практически пустая… это просто не укладывается в голове, когда думаешь о том, что целая планета в распоряжении горстки людей, пришедших совсем с других звезд… Умывшись в ручье, поднимаю глаза к небу – такой невероятной прозрачности и глубины не было даже на Акварии… ни одна из планет наших двенадцати колоний не сравнится с этой… нам повезло… Повезло? Мы шли к этому долгих четыре цикла и те из нас, что сумели дожить… те, кого получилось вернуть…  
Мысль ускользает… на душе спокойно, потому что возвращаться туда, где ждут – легко… ноги словно сами несут к городским стенам… Нам не от кого обороняться, но человеку свойственно защищать то, что дорого… Уверен, пройдет еще несколько циклов и мы… или те, кто придут за нами, создадут новых сайлонов… и нам… им опять придется сниматься с насиженных мест…   
\- Коммандер! – окликает меня вахтовый офицер, - с благополучным возвращением из поиска, сэр! Простите, что вас ждут в центре связи, губернатор будет на линии…  
\- Зайду домой… - киваю, не испытывая ни малейшего желания торопиться туда, офицер явно мнется, - что-то еще… капитан?  
\- Ваша жена, сэр… она тоже должна быть там… и – чем скорее…  
\- Я понял! – перебиваю его, сворачивая к жилым блокам, - Передайте, мы не задержимся.   
Жена… родное греющее слово… знакомое до боли… слез и потерь… но именно сейчас – то самое, единственное… Ускоряю шаг… я не видел ее почти декаду или больше, если считать наши полу-встречи по общественной связи… но это сущие мелочи в сравнении с тем, что было… Не хочу вспоминать… если бы не Афина… кто знает, что было бы тогда…   
\- Ты забрал ее? – толкнув дверь, оказываюсь прямо перед ней… и выглядит моя Кара не слишком счастливой, - Я спрашиваю, ты ее забрал? Ли?!  
\- Что? – привычно залипаю на ней, словно заново узнавая… и плохо при этом соображаю… Кара в нетерпении закатывает очи горе, - Каллисто! Ты обещал, что возьмешь ее по дороге!   
Каллисто… дочь… Стоит Каре произнести ее имя и на меня обрушиваются воспоминания – плохие и хорошие… обо всем, что было… и что еще будет… Тяжелая беременность, трудные роды – я снова едва не потерял ее… их обеих… У нас – странная дочь… неудивительно, при такой как Кара… и мы стараемся, чтобы об этом никто не узнал… никто, кроме близких друзей… а таких – немного…   
\- Понятно… - Кара отходит, собираясь по-военному быстро, - из центра связи звонили… нас там обоих ждут… Ты иди вперед, а я – заберу Каллисто и тогда…  
\- Нет, я сам… - скинув сумку, что таскал в поиске, натягиваю куртку, - я же обещал…   
\- Ли… - несется в спину… обернувшись, вопросительно киваю жене, не дождавшись ответа, возвращаюсь, - Что?  
Улыбнувшись вдруг, моя Кара ладонью проводит по моему лицу, заставляя закрыть глаза, - Ну… здравствуй…   
\- Здравствуй, - шепчу в ответ, перехватывая ее руку, целую ладонь, отчего ее глаза блестят ярче…   
На мгновение прислушавшись к себе, осознаю неожиданно для самого себя – счастлив… Просто – быть тем, кто я есть, быть с ней и быть здесь… _

… вспышка… ощущение падения или полета… ощущение, которого не должно быть, если ты на земле… или в вайпере… Но перед глазами по-прежнему яркая пелена, сквозь которую плохо просматривается приборная панель… но – не вайпера… а большого корабля… Того самого, на который они так стремятся попасть – Олимпик… Мотнув головой в попытке просмотреться, Ли имеет головную боль в наличии и всю ту же непонятно как организовавшуюся картинку перед глазами… Как факт – он внутри корабля… Из динамика несутся звуки переговоров, точнее – вопросительные интонации, раз от раза приобретающие все более истерические нотки… Может, Ли и попробовал бы ответить, но здесь все как во сне или под водой – между желанием и свершением не проходит связь… Он лишь беспомощно наблюдает за тем, как на панели загорается предупреждающий сигнал… И точно как во сне – осознание и полная ясность, настолько очевидная, что не требует объяснений… только вот, проснувшись, все это вряд ли вспомнишь… Всмотревшись в передние иллюминаторы, Ли замечает и два вайпера, моделью схожей с теми, на которых они прибыли сюда. Вайперы кружат вокруг, канал связи идет от них… их запросы все настойчивее и добром это точно не кончится… Ситуация знакома по учебникам и ее традиционный исход тоже... Ли уже не ждет ничего хорошего, хотя бы потому что по-прежнему не может ни ответить, ни каким-то иным образом дать знать, что не представляет угрозы… С другой стороны, он даже этого не может точно сказать, поскольку и сам четко не представляет – как здесь очутился… А значит все так, как говорилось на лекции, на которой присутствовал и отец – вероятного противника нужно уничтожить... И, похоже, вайперы именно это и собираются сделать…   
\- Ли! Ты меня слышишь?! Они по нам сейчас долбанут со всей дури! Сделай же что-нибудь! – Кара… это Кара… Стоит произнеси про себя ее имя, как все становится на свои места и обретает смысл… Повернув голову, Ли отвечает ей долгим взглядом, прежде чем убедиться в собственных подозрениях…  
\- Мы бессильны… - он указывает на раскуроченный кем-то до них приемник, зачем-то поясняя, - связи нет... мы – слышим, но это все. Остается только ждать и вряд ли долго…   
Динамики вновь оживают, сообщая на этот раз вполне членораздельно для разнообразия, что – поскольку ответа от них не получено, их решено считать угрозой и принять соответствующие меры…   
\- И что? Ты собираешься просто сидеть и ждать? – Кара в напрасной надежде щелкает переключателями на панели управления, но все бесполезно – судно мертво…   
\- А у нас есть варианты? – еще раз бегло взглянув на то, что работает, Ли продолжает, - Мы отсюда даже улететь не можем, ни спасательных капсул, ни челноков, ни вайперов…   
\- Тогда как мы сюда попали… - негромко спрашивает она, Ли пожимает плечами, - Тебе не все равно? Сейчас...  
\- Сейчас… - перестав дергаться, Кара останавливается прямо перед ним, - … мне не все равно, как я погибну… Но если это все-таки кошмар, на что я надеюсь… я рада, что делю его с тобой…   
\- Почему? – пытливо вглядываясь в ее лицо, спрашивает он, рывком притягивая ближе, - Почему ты – со мной, Кара Трейс?  
\- Ты все-таки непроходимый тупица, Ли Адама… - прямо ему в губы отзывается она… Зазвучавший сигнал тревоги, предупреждающий о приближении выпущенных ракет, не нарушает их единения… и перед самой вспышкой Ли кажется слышит Я люблю тебя, сказанное то ли им, то ли его Карой…   
… вспышка… но – в этот раз быстро сходящие на нет ее последствия… вайпер, приборная панель и голос Кары в наушниках, - Аполло, прием, я на исходной, жду команды для синхрона…  
\- Отставить! – стараясь, чтобы в голосе не было слышно той паники, что испытывает сейчас, спешит Ли, - Старбак, ты меня слышишь? Отмена миссии! Мы возвращаемся на базу! Отмена! 

Если она и возражает, то про себя и молча – его тон сомнений не оставляет, да и в полутонах она вполне разбирается… сейчас не лучший момент оспаривать его приказы. Ли недоволен собой и собственным разумным решением, и ищет ему оправдания… И, конечно, ее слова одобрения ничего сейчас не решат…  
\- Почему ты все отменил? – уровняв шаг, спрашивает она, - Заметил что-то на борту?   
\- Не сейчас… - отзывается он, останавливаясь только перед кабинетом главы департамента по ЧС, что послал их в этот странный поиск, - Подожди меня здесь…  
Да ради бога! Кара и не рвется – обсуждать стратегии и варианты прикидывать… за этим лучше к Ли, он – ведущий, ему и карты в руки… Да и не стоит, пожалуй, торопиться и рассказывать то, что… Мало ли что могло привидится… и даже если это все имеет какое-то значение… то делиться этим с кем бы то ни было, а особенно с непосредственным участником и виновником… Усмехнувшись самой себе, Кара тянет из кармана сигареты… не стоит вообще раздумывать – было ли это чем-то имеющим значение, или просто чем-то вроде сна наяву… Ярким, да… но сновидения обычно такие… А то, что слова и образы врезались в память и невероятно согрел душу факт, что спустя столько лет она и Ли… Затянувшись, Кара строит большие глаза собственному отражению в темном декоративном стекле – подумать только, Кара Трейс мечтает о семье и детях… Каллисто… - нараспев губами произносит она. Сама себе поражаясь… вот уж точно – лучше так, чем быть всеобщей давалкой и залететь от кого попало, чтобы потом этого ребенка ненавидеть…   
Додумать мысль и докурить она не успевает, Ли выходит из кабинета, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь…   
\- Пойдем, нам пора… - окинув его быстрым взглядом, Кара кивает, - Возвращаемся?  
\- Да, здесь нам больше делать нечего…  
\- То есть? – она останавливается, - А как же – корабль, пассажиры… то, что мы видели?  
\- Мы? – вцепившись взглядом, Ли возвращается, останавливаясь перед ней, - Ты что-то видела, пока мы были в полете?  
\- Нет… не то чтобы… - пытается лавировать Кара, - я про то, как вел себя корабль… про наши вайперы на записи… скажешь, это пустяки?  
\- А… - глядя в сторону, отзывается он, - нет, но это уже не нашего ума дело… пусть разбираются… Нас отозвали, так что – летим домой… - пожав плечами, Кара следует за ним… чуть отстав и справа, как и положено ведомому… 

_Зачем ему знать, что она бы согласилась вернуться на тот корабль, лишь для того, чтобы снова услышать его слова… Услышать и ответить… Страх – потеряться, раствориться в этом… он останавливает… страх и здравый смысл… кто она и кто – Ли Адама… А про «Кара Трейс любит Ли Адама» можно и собственной подушке ночью рассказать… зато никому не будет больно в случае чего… Зачем ему знать…_

\- Я же тебе говорила… - несется из наушников, - из нас вышла отличная пара! - _Еще какая_ … ловя себя на улыбке, соглашается Ли... Еще какая…


End file.
